


【棋嘎嘎棋】孕妈咪交流会

by Leviona



Category: all嘎 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 均棋 开嘎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviona/pseuds/Leviona
Summary: 郑棋元阿云嘎姐妹双O墨笔，abo孕期，提及均棋和开嘎。
Relationships: 郑棋元/阿云嘎
Kudos: 6





	【棋嘎嘎棋】孕妈咪交流会

  
郑棋元挺着五个月的肚子，穿着特意定制的黑衬衫和修身的长裤，翘着腿坐在阿云嘎和徐开骋卧室里的沙发上吃点心，等他解决掉徐开骋吩咐家里保姆给他俩准备的雪媚娘，马卡龙，芝士蛋糕还有鲜榨橙汁以后，阿云嘎还赖在床上生闷气。

郑棋元翻了个白眼，擦擦手拽拽衣服，安抚好了肚子里闹腾着要补充能量的小家伙，这才有功夫来收拾赖在床上闹脾气的大孩子。  
  
阿云嘎比郑棋元年纪小，刚怀孕三个月，工作身体各方面一直不适应，小脾气又多，总变着法子折腾徐开骋，虽然徐开骋是一个宠妻狂魔的alpha，这几个月闹下来也颇有些受不了，再加上公司里事情也多，最近谈下来一个大项目，不能天天在家里陪着omega，每次忙完回家阿云嘎都在沙发上缩成一个小包子睡着了，一看就是等他等的受不了了。徐开骋觉得心里软软黏黏的，像是化掉了一小块儿一样，他亲亲omega的眼睫，抱起来他的小妈咪，塞进柔软的羽绒被，翻身上床，搂紧阿云嘎，宽大的手掌托着爱人并不太明显的腹部，空气里羊乳和橡树的味道交缠，阿云嘎睁开眼睛，往alpha怀里贴的紧了一些，欲言又止。  
  
Alpha也不傻，毕竟追了阿云嘎四年才追到手，他心里有事儿徐开骋很快就意识到了，旁敲侧击好几次omega就是不肯说，没办法，徐开骋给堂弟徐均朔打电话求救，希望能请动他家大美女来帮帮忙。  
  
///////  
“小嘎？别闹了，你都在床上赖了一上午了。”  
郑棋元坐在大床边，伸手去揉被子里阿云嘎的脑袋。

“出来吧，有啥事儿不能给哥说嘛？哥是过来人，哥都懂。”  
阿云嘎从被子里爬出来，头发软软的趴在脑袋上，小脸通红，浓郁的羊奶味一下子就充满了整个房间，郑棋元看着他胀红的脸，瞬间就明白了。

“哎呀，小嘎是想要了吧，不好意思给开开说？”  
郑棋元给阿云嘎理了理乱糟糟的头发，摸摸妹妹的脸，心疼的凑过去吻上他下垂着的看起来委屈到不行的嘴角。  
一股熟透的葡萄味涌进阿云嘎口腔，郑棋元很好闻，他像是枝头饱满丰盈着要炸裂开来的紫水晶，在岁月流蚀下浓郁的酿造出酒精的韵味，又甜又辛辣，冲淡了阿云嘎身上甜腻腻的羊乳味。阿云嘎不太会接吻，被身上的大姐姐吻住吮吸却连换气都不会，头脑更是被葡萄酒液给灌得晕晕乎乎，只觉得郑棋元的身上好香好烫，他忍不住想贴过去。

“没事儿乖孩子，我教你。”  
郑棋元一边说着一边褪下阿云嘎丝质的睡袍，自己也脱下性感的黑衬衣，两个妈咪动情的亲吻着，胶着的两张小嘴通红，同样是冷白皮的肌肤相贴。阿云嘎扶着郑棋元的腰，方便姐姐亲吻他随着孕期而逐渐丰满鼓起的胸乳，郑棋元按摩揉捏着妹妹可爱的小兔子，帮他缓解孕期二次发育的胀痛。  
阿云嘎是少见的羊乳味道，甜腻腻的又带着草原的清香，不似其他奶味omega的甜和低级的诱人，他闻起来纯粹而舒心却莫名的叫人上瘾。郑棋元舔上他的皮肤，感觉他整个人都浸在奶罐儿里一般，就连皮肤都是淡淡的甜味。  
一路向下，郑棋元拉开阿云嘎的双腿，感到一阵黏腻，他凑过去咬了咬妹妹的耳朵：“小嘎湿透了呀…”逗得人红的色号又深了一度以后，笑着说：  
“我也是。”  
“我们一起玩儿好吗？”

阿云嘎点点头，从床头柜里翻出来一个上着锁的大盒子，打开把东西倒在床上，郑棋元修长的手指在花哨的玩具堆里挑挑拣拣，笑得眼睛都眯起来，像一只慵懒的花豹：  
“小嘎的玩具比我还多。”  
他拿出来一对儿珍珠链乳夹戴在自己的乳头上，又找出来一对儿坠着小兔子的乳夹戴在了阿云嘎身上。  
“真可爱，和你一样。”  
阿云嘎凑上去亲了下大姐姐乳头上的珍珠，递给他一个粉红色的跳蛋，自己手里拿着一个就要往小屁股里塞，跳蛋是连在一起的，振动的频率也是一致的，塞得深一点可以恰好卡在omega的生殖腔口。打开开关，阿云嘎又伸着手要郑棋元抱，撒娇要姐姐亲，小人来疯一个，越玩儿越放得开，像是掉进酒液的气球布丁，在酒精的浸泡下外皮被戳开，里面白花花的欲望和可爱迸发出来。被郑棋元的信息素泡的晕乎，汉话也说的乱七八糟起来，摇着屁股亲姐姐的纹身不说还非要下次和人家约着一起去纹，听到郑棋元说纹身很痛的时候缩了缩脖子却还是硬着头皮上。郑棋元搂着玩儿的爽的尽兴的阿云嘎，轻柔的亲吻他的头发，抚摸着他的肚子。  
  
////////  
徐开骋和徐均朔打开卧室门就被扑面而来的葡萄羊奶味熏得打喷嚏，两个alpha回来的时候正巧看见阿云嘎挺着肚子去贴郑棋元的肚子，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔着蒙语汉语夹杂着说要让自己的小宝宝和棋元姐的小宝宝打招呼，逗得郑棋元哈哈的笑。  
徐开骋无奈的攥紧了门把手，徐均朔拍拍他哥的肩膀：“嫂子挺可爱哈。”  
“把你家棋元带走……我要和你嫂子谈谈。”  
“好嘞哥！”  


坐在车上郑棋元舔舔嘴唇边沾的羊乳味，觉得孕期还有那么长，孕妈咪交流会可以多来几次呢。瞅了一眼前排上完课就来接自己的专心开车的小男朋友，翘起腿，想到了更好玩儿的。  
  
—end.


End file.
